dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bone Tower Part 8
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 7 As soon as the fight was announced, Froggy leaped from his place on the fighting ring, and bound himself toward Alice, almost as fast as a bullet. All of her crewmates' breath caught in their throats as they leaned to the edge of their seats. As he did this Alice put her arms out to both of her sides and smiled. Alice: Dori Dori No Shoushitsu! area around them both turned completely white, and as he ran into her, she burst into a whole wave of butterflies. Froggy stopped in his tracks as he turned around and she was gone. Froggy: 'Gero? both ways for her, but then began to see sprites surrounding him. They smiled at him, flying all around him, and even dancing. What the... ''The young man in the green sweat suit stood up straight then, gazing at all of the fairies. He even held out his hand to let one of them land onto it. That was when a lot of them began to gather all into a group, shining fairies all standing ontop of one anothers' shoulders and then seeming to form a human figure all together. Instantly, the human figure became a whole, and it was Alice dashing straight out with her Vorpal Blade Knife, slicing straight forward and striking Froggy straight across from his chest to his side abdomen. The crowd went wild as Froggy stumbled backward with his hand on his now bleeding chest. He stopped and glared at Alice. '''Alice: '''Dear me, I'm sorry, but I would very much like to win this battle, if you don't mind. '''Froggy: Kaeru Chouyaku! straight up and then came straight down at her with an outstretched leg. With a great strain, Alice crossed her arms in front of her to block the oncoming Froggy, who caused her to fall backward and her back to hit the platform hard with a yelp. Rinji: Alice! up and grimaced from the balcony seat, his hands clenched on the railing in front of him. He suddenly began to regret letting her fight. Alice suddenly flung her arms out to not only get him off of her, but to slice her knife through the air, cutting his ankle as he jumped back, flipped and landed on his feet. That was when he saw Alice standing there, her eyes closed and her hands put together, as if she were praying or meditating. Alice: Dori Dori no... nemuri... There began to come a sweet melody in the air, and before Alice there came a blue wave of air that flowed forth toward Froggy. The area around Froggy began to slow down, and the music began to grow louder, but at the same time, it grew sweeter. Her eyes began to glow a very bright, sacred blue color that glared toward him. The boy tried his best to run toward her again, but she looked like she was miles away, yet he could still see her so clearly. There was a road between them, and every step he took seem to make her go farther and farther away. Soon, as Froggy could see it, he was in a land of nothing but stars, and a blue road that went on for countless miles. Every step he took made his entire body feel heavy, and everywhere he looked, there was nothing but a surreal beauty he could never have imagined on his own. To everyone else, though, they saw Froggy standing five feet away from Alice, swaying on his feet and, his eyes half open. Soon Alice stepped up to him, putting her vorpal blade away, and kissing Froggy on the forehead. Froggy's legs lost all of their strength and did a rubber band bend in a semi-circle, and he fell forward, only to have Alice catch him and carry him down to the floor. He slept. The crowd was silent. You could hear a pen drop at that point. No one knew what they were seeing and none of them knew what to do. Alice smiled at Froggy on the ground, and then turned to the rest of the crowd standing around her, and bowed. Announcer: Well, that looks like the end folks! ALICE WINS! Usagi: YEAAAAAHHHH!!! The crowd went absolutely wild! Alice stepped down from the ring, and walked toward the stairway to the balcony. The crowd made way for her, and as she approached, she saw Gonzo Lee and Miko Nikk there to welcome her and keep the crowd away from her. She ran up and embraced Nikk, who had a small smile on her face as she led Alice up the stairs. Announcer: Alright! Not a bad fight, all in all, and Alice has just earned the Tiger-Stripe Pirates 900 points! Good job, Alice! Now, lets not waste any time, roll the randomized brackets! Let's see who's next on our way to the Black Bone Tower Fighting Tournament! The names on the signs began to spin as random letters began to cycle through. All eyes turned to the sign as the suspense began to deepen. All of the pirate crews in attendance watched, all of them hoping for the best selections. The letters stopped, and there it was! Marcus Loster vs Gish! Marcus Loster of the Bulldog pirates stood up, his blue and pink eyes shined as he grinned. Ronald: Ah, Marcus, I hope you have your fists clenched hard enough. Marcus: Oh, don't worry, Captain. I believe I am more than ready for the likes of him. Bruto: Do not underestimate him, he is, indeed, on Thomas Drake's crew. That man has been known for his decisive, and wicked retrobution should you dare to kill any of his crew. Marcus: Oh, don't worry yourself, Bruto. Didn't you see we only receive 200 points for killing our opponents? I will garner as many points as I can obtain. Don't trouble yourself. Announcer: Marcus Loster of the Bulldog Pirates and Gish of the New Viking Pirates! Make your way to the center ring and lets continue our tournament! crowd cheered as the two of them made their way to the arena. Gish had a very formidable physique, his muscles bulging from every part of his body. His armor was half-plate, with a real viking helmet on his head. He had a long-haired, red goatee and a very stern look in his eyes. The rest of his crew did not wish him luck, they knew that he would either win the battle or fail, either way, he would fight with honor. Thomas Drake looked on from his standing position in the balcony. He held his sword and shield in his hands, both of which looked ancient, and solid. Marcus buttoned his cufflinks of his tuxedo as he also made his way to the arena. All of the onlookers saw him and started to worry a little, he was probably around 5'6 and looked around 150 pounds soaking wet. Gish, on the other hand was a good 6'3 with about 300 pounds on his side, the odds were very difficult to overlook. The two of them stood in the ring. While Gish looked poised, and ready to fling himself at any moment. Marcus was straightening his bow-tie, and making sure there was no lint on his black jacket and white gloves. '' ''St. Owen lifted his hand once again, looking at both fighters.'' '' '''St. Owen: Both fighters at the ready! Gish: May you fight with honor, Marcus. his head some. Marcus: Why, thank you. And the same to you, Gish of the New Vikings. as well. St. Owen: Fight! his hand down. Gish came forward, his sword raised high, and howling as he sliced it straight down for Marcus. Loster stepped to the side faster than the eye could see. The sword struck the ground, chopping a slice mark into the ring's floor. Marcus spun around fast and kicked straight at Gish, who held up his shield to catch it, but was still sent back a few inches. The viking man was taken off guard by such a brutal assault from such a small man, and even that split second deter was enough. Marcus came forward and threw a right cross straight into Gish's breastplate, sending him straight back with a fist print embedded into the solid steel material. All eyes widened as the very large man was stunned by the attack. Gish gained his bearings and lifted his sword once again. He was stopped, though, and Marcus grasped his forearm, his fingers not even able to wrap around it the whole way. His fist went straight into the large man's wrist, causing him to drop his sword. Gish was able to swing his shield around, and strike Marcus in the head, sending him sprawling across the arena. '' As Marcus got to his feet once again, Gish was already charging straight for him again. '''Marcus:' Enough games smile was no longer on his face. He turned around and instantly put his fist straight into Gish's face, knocking the viking helmet from his head, and laying him low onto the ground. There was, once again, a silence that befell the crowd around them. '' ''Marcus looked at all of them, and grinned, his one pink iris gleaming. Then he threw another punch onto the viking's face as he lay on the ground. There was no more movement from Gish at that point. He had lost consciousness completely, and he lay there, motionless. Marcus combed the bangs from his forehead, and fixed his hair, then his tux collar. '' '''Marcus:' Not my finest work, but what are you going to do? Black Bone Tower Part 9 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece stories